Feel the Magic
Tokyo Disneyland= |-|Disneyland Paris= |-|Disneyland= Feel the Magic was a live stage show that was performed at Tokyo Disneyland from 1995 to 1999. Disneyland Park (Paris) also had its own version of the show, under the name Disney Classics: The Music & The Magic and was performed in Videopolis Theater from 1997 to 1998, as part of its 5th Anniversary Celebration. At Disneyland it was known as Animazement: The Musical and was performed in Fantasyland Theater from 1998 to 2001. Show summary This show includes familiar songs from animated Disney features released between 1989 and 1997 known as the Disney Renaissance, such as The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, The Lion King, Pocahontas, The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Paris and California only), and Hercules (California only). The Disneyland version begins with four singing, dancing animators working on large paintings. Animators are artists. They’re artists because they’re wearing vests and berets. The paintings on stage aren’t simple, flat paintings. They’re actually three-sided, wheeled cabinets which can be spun around and pushed aside. A character emerges from each cabinet, and other characters appear just as quickly. They sing a line or two from various Disney features. Show Soundtrack Tokyo Disneyland version * Feel the Magic (show theme) * Colors of the Wind (Pocahontas, English) *''The Lion King'' ** Circle of Life (Japanese) ** Hakuna Matata (Japanese) ** King of Pride Rock (English) *''Aladdin'' ** Prince Ali (instrumental) ** One Jump Ahead (instrumental) ** Friend Like Me (Japanese) * Part of Your World (The Little Mermaid, English) * Be Our Guest (Beauty and the Beast, both Japanese and English) *Villains ** Battle With the Forces of Evil (Sleeping Beauty, instrumental) ** Poor Unfortunate Soul (The Little Mermaid, instrumental) ** Prince Ali (Reprise) (Aladdin, instrumental) * Reprise of Feel the Magic ** Reprise Part of Your World (instrumental) ** Beauty and the Beast (Beauty and the Beast, instrumental) ** A Whole New World (Aladdin, instrumental) Disneyland Paris version * Be Our Guest (Beauty and the Beast, show theme) ** Friend Like Me (Aladdin, English) ** Under the Sea (The Little Mermaid, English) ** Cruella De Vil (One Hundred and One Dalmatians, English) ** The Bare Necessities (The Jungle Book, English) ** Hakuna Matata (The Lion King, English) ** You Can Fly (Peter Pan, hip hop version) ** Dance of the Hours (Fantasia) ** Step in Time (Mary Poppins, English) ** Everybody Wants to Be a Cat (The Aristocats, instrumental) * Can You Feel the Love Tonight (The Lion King, English) * Part of Your World (The Little Mermaid, French) * Beauty and the Beast (Beauty and the Beast, French) * Colors of the Wind (Pocahontas, English) * A Whole New World (Aladdin, French) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' ** The Bells of Notre Dame (French) ** Out There (French) ** Topsy Turvy (French) ** Hellfire (French) Disneyland version * It Starts with a Sketch (show theme) ** Part of Your World (The Little Mermaid, instrumental) ** Friend Like Me (Aladdin) ** Zero to Hero (Hercules) ** Colors of the Wind (Pocahontas) ** A Whole New World (Aladdin, instrumental) ** Beauty and the Beast (Beauty and the Beast) * Be Our Guest (Beauty and the Beast) * One Jump Ahead (Aladdin) ** Hellfire (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *''The Little Mermaid'' ** Under the Sea ** Part of Your World *The Trio - songs of hope and yearning ** Just Around the Riverbend (Pocahontas, yearning for exciting new experiences) ** Go the Distance (Hercules, yearning to achieve fame and glory) ** Out There (The Hunchback of Notre Dame, yearning for a life among others) * Topsy Turvy (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Circle of Life (The Lion King) * Reprise of It Starts with a Sketch ** Reprise of Beauty and the Beast Trivia Tokyo Disneyland version * Rafiki was the only character with an articulated head in the show. * The early and later versions had significantly different scenes with the villains. **In an early version, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed and Ursula would respond to the call of Maleficent, then Jafar appeared. **In a later version, the hyenas, Ursula and Jafar responded to the call of Maleficent, the hyenas brought Minnie and Donald, Mickey came to the rescue, and many lines were cut. Disneyland Paris version *The performers' dance in the Fantasia scene was a reference to the four little swans from Swan Lake. *In the finale number, Cruella De Vil was the only character who didn't appear with Hyacinth Hippo, Peter Pan, Mary Poppins, Baloo, Sebastian, Lumière, Genie, and Timon. Later, Mickey Mouse was added. *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' scene was the only part that ran the longest in the show, since it was the main theme of Disneyland Paris' 5th Anniversary Celebration. Disneyland version *This is the first Disney parks stage show with three different Disney characters singing the songs of hope and yearning together, the second is the current stage show "Mickey and the Magical Map", and the third is Hong Kong Disneyland's stage show "Mickey and the Wondrous Book". See also *Mickey and the Magical Map *Mickey and the Wondrous Book References Category:Extinct Attractions Category:Tokyo Disneyland entertainment Category:Former Tokyo Disneyland attractions Category:Disneyland Paris entertainment Category:Former Disneyland Paris Attractions Category:Disneyland entertainment Category:Former Disneyland attractions Category:Tomorrowland attractions Category:Discoveryland attractions Category:Fantasyland attractions Category:Showbase Category:Videopolis Theater Category:Fantasyland Theatre Category:Disney Renaissance Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Minnie Mouse Category:Donald Duck Category:Goofy Category:Pluto Category:Pocahontas Category:The Lion King Category:Aladdin Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Pinocchio Category:Cinderella Category:Disney Villains Category:Crossovers Category:Musicals Category:101 Dalmatians Category:The Jungle Book Category:Peter Pan Category:Fantasia Category:Mary Poppins Category:The Aristocats Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:Robin Hood Category:Bambi Category:The Sword in the Stone Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Hercules